wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Fansites
Main sites English listings News sites * wowTick - http://www.wowtick.com/ - Social news site. * Best of Warcraft * WOW RSS Feeder - http://www.wow-db.com/wowrss.html * Warcraft World * World of Newscraft - http://worldofnewscraft.blogspot.com * WoW Azzor * Warcraft Central * Panda Hideout - European WoW Community, News, Journals, Guides, Forums and a lot more. * MMORPG Universe.com - A World of Warcraft and MMO News Site * GosuGamers.net - Competition news from the worlds of Starcraft and Warcraft * WoW Catacombs * WOW MMOsite * WoW @ TenTonHammer * World of Warcraft Realm * LanCraft - A UK based WoW Community investigating the possibility of a dedicated WoW LAN Gaming Centre. * WarcraftWars * WoW OGaming * WoW @ OGRank Addon and UI sites * wowui.tentonhammer.com - TenTonHammer's UI pages * WoW Guru - http://www.wowguru.com/ui/ * Strategy Informer * worldofwarcraft.filefront.com - Filefront * Warcraft-mods.com * WoW UI Screens - Upload free World of Warcraft UI screenshots and browse others for inspiration. Blogs * The WoW Vendor - A Norwegian blog all about World of Warcraft. It is also the host site for The WoW Vendor Podcast, and reguarly updated World of Warcraft podcast bringing you the biggest news in the WoW community * A Dagger in the Shadows - A blog from a rogue's perspective on Ravencrest-EU (Alliance) * Acranist's Sanctuary - A mage blog on all things mage related. * Baluki's WoWblog - The life and deaths of a hapless troll shaman. * Nyech; The life of a Rogue - The normal life of a rogue on Moonglade-EU (Horde) * Frostbolt - The journeys of Gahlok, a level 70 night elf druid playing on US-Mal'Ganis PvP Server. * Hogit's Story * Horde Rising - A frequently updated site consiting of humorous WoW vidoes, images and stories. For the Horde! * World of Warcraft Guy * World of Warcraft Addict's Blog - This WoW blog shows the trials and tribulations of a World of Warcraft addict. * The Journal of Azuria Do-rah'fulo - Azi's life with the Theatrical Brigade, Lost Muse, Stormwind University (SWU) and much more. * The Saga of Runolfr - Not really a wow blog but "Assorted anecdotes in the life of Lord Runolfr Orthlokarr Ulfsson, a fencer, dancer, and brewer in the Society for Creative Anachronism." * Living in WoW - About our life in WoW. (German) * WoW at Subcreation - Commentary and analysis on WoW game mechanics, as well as UI updates and other news. * Women and WarCraft - A blog written by a female player for other WoW women (not updated since november 2006). * WoW Guides Blog - A WoW blog that gives links to guides as well as different news and videos that have to do with World of Warcraft. * Tales of a WoW Addict - Yet another WoW Blog. * The Hunter's Mark - A WoW blog from the prospective of a NE Hunter, providing game commentary, playing guides, and other information. * SinisterStrike.com - Just another WoW Blog. * Letters from Birdfall - A woman's WoW humor blog. * Wowinsider - A WoW Blog with dailys, regular features. Various authors. * Maccath - Diary of a Mage Roleplay blog featuring the adventures of a human mage. * Big Red Kitty (BRK) - A Hunters blog with many a good tip, screenshot and joke. * WoW Players Guides - a WoW blog for new players and reviews of Warcraft guide books * The Se7en Samurai - A blog by the members of the Seven Samurai guild (Alleria / Feathermoon) Classes * Shadowpriest.com - Shadow priest info, forums, wiki, etc. * Kaliban's Class Loot List - http://www.wow-loot.com * Hunter Pet Abilities - a site with information on all abilities you can learn with your pet * TKA Something - A hunter comunity site * The Warlocks Den - A warlock information site * Warlocked - A german speaking warlock community site * wow.telenet.be - A knowledge base for Priests with extensive gear listings, calculation sheets for spells and other tools * The Druids Grove Informative Site on all things Druid * Druid Uber Healing Guide Healing based guide on druids. * Paladinsucks - Despite the name, a good resource that covers the Paladin class * Shadow Panther - Rogue info, strategies, gear charts. * ShamanUsa - All Shaman, All the Time (Home of Intelligent Shaman Discussion) Comics and stories * The Ice Mage - The Adventures of Dragor, Trekus and Khaan through the world of Azeroth. The world-favorite Comic series is back for a new season. * The Adventures of Dork & Loltroll - A troll and an orc venture through Azeroth together in search of riches and glory. * Manic Graffiti - Adventures of Astarte, Noobcow, et. al. Features primarily one-shot humorous works. * Diary of a Planeswalker - Features both a running storyline comic and one-shot "Intermissions". * The Adventures of Superheroman - An improvised comic, that tells the story of a man send to save Azeroth from an unknown evil * Flintlocke's guide to Azeroth - The man, the myth, the ... Dwarf. Databases and resources * WoWBlues http://www.wowblues.com - A World of Warcraft Blue Post Tracker with RSS and E-mail notifications. * WarcraftPets.com http://www.warcraftpets.com - Database of WoW small pets. * Goblin Workshop - http://www.goblinworkshop.com/ * WoW Guru - http://www.wowguru.com/ * TenTonHammer DB * Gameamp - http://wow.gameamp.com * WoWd - http://wowd.org/ * WoWNetwork.nl's Item Database * AmpWoW - http://www.ampwow.com * The Burning Crusader * Blizzard Guides They provide lots of free WoW guides. * Totally Free World of Warcraft Guides - Many different WoW guides covering different topics. * World of Warcraft Help Site - WoW Question/Answer site that covers every WoW topic. * Crafter's Tome * Realm population and census statistics * WOW-DB http://www.wow-db.com - Your World of Warcraft meta-search and news site... Hosts WOW RSS Feeder * Warcraftrealms.com http://www.warcraftrealms.com/ - Realm and Battleground information, and Census stats. * Wowecon.com http://www.wowecon.com - Auction House price database * WoW Grinding Guide - Comprehensive WoW Grinding Guide * MapWoW http://www.mapwow.com - A Google Maps version of Azeroth, with flightpaths, resources, etc... * GlowChart - A visual guide to enchanted glows * Raidmore.com - http://www.raidmore.com Website that matches players and guilds. With a database of open guild spots on EU/US realms. * World of Warcraft Strategy Guides - Excellent resource built from free user submitted guides. * Bosskillers.com World of Warcraft Guides and Movies - Multiple strategies, guides, movies and resources for all major bosses in WoW. Includes a database of guilds, their achievements and discussion forums. * Alfred's valuable box - A Traditional Chinese Database. Forums * Warcraft Forums - An Alternative Forum from the Official World of Warcraft Forums * Patchtimer.org - player-hosted WoW discussion forums * WoW Guru - The WoW Database, Forums, Community News, UI Mods, and much more! * Subcreation Forums - WoW forums focusing on promoting intelligent, analytical discussion * Defias Brotherhood.org - WoW forum for RP-PvP server Defias Brotherhood (EU). * Forum.WoWNetwork.nl - World Of Warcraft Community And Private Servers(Forum) * WoW GameAmp - A friendly, helpful forum for WoW. * http://forum-wowno.iowoi.com/index.htm - Wowno- Norwegian Forum! for Wowgamers! Guilds * WoW by ascih - A free guild portal * Guild Management - A growing guild list * Gilden-Web - A German guild list * Panda Hideout - European WoW Community Lore and role playing * BlizzPlanet - Wow Lore Community Forum, News, Warcraft Lore, interviews, Warcraft RPG Books & Pocketbooks, Warcraft Campaigns, Wow Easter Eggs. * RP-PvP.com - Roleplay community, lore forums, and discussion of World of Warcraft. * Sons of the Storm - Warcraft art from Blizzard artists Samwise, Metzen, Twincruiser, Thammer, and Raneman * mmorpg-guides.org All warcraft Cinematics from 1994 til now. * Scrolls of Lore * ashbringer.com - A site devoted to gathering information and lore about the Ashbringer, and speculation about obtaining it. * WoWRP.com - Wiki for RP players in World of Warcraft. Server sites * Realm History - Realm Roleplaying History Archive * SquareRP - Roleplaying Community on Moonglade * Feathermoon Dot Net - Feathermoon's creative RP community * Twisting Nether Gazette - Twisting Nether Server RP Stories and News * Phantasia's RP Profiler - RP profile and background story website * Ravenholdt Dot Org - Ravenholdt's RP community project Social networking * CharacterPlanet - Free Social Network & Guild Managment site for all MMORPG/Multiplayer gamers. Add real life and character profiles, post blogs, pictures, forums, chat. Being active on the site earns you points which you can turn in for actual in-game prizes. * GuildCafe - Social Network for all MMORPG/Multiplayer gamers, personal pages, image sharing, discussions * Warcraft Social Network - Social network like Myspace for WoW players. * Dark Portal - An international visual community site for World of Warcraft * Women of Warcraft - A portal site featuring forums, galleries, and more for women players. * Leetster - social networking site for World of Warcraft * Warcraftspace.net - Online Social Community for the World of Warcraft-Coming Soon * WoWNetwork.nl - World Of Warcraft Community And Private Servers Tools and utilities * Armory-Tools - Armory Tools - WoW Signatur Image Generator * Bl4ckSh33p.de - A collection of useful WoW-Tools * HackWOW - A wiki exploring the inner workings of World of Warcraft * Character Planner http://www.merciless-gilde.com/charplaner/en/?show=planer - Web tools for planning your character (equipment, specs, etc) * warcraft-time-waste.com - A short, humorous guide tool to calculate the things you could have done instead of playing WoW. * themmonetwork.com - arena point calculator * wowitemcreator.com - fun site that allows you to create your own items * WoWAmp WinAmp Classic Skin - World of Warcraft skin for Winamp Classic Category:Newbies Category:Community Category:Fan Sites